Who are the real Demons
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: One side wanted her dead, the other side feared her. She was a mistake, she should have never been born. But here she is trying to hide trying to fit in. And learning the truth about our so called God. With a royal music playing demon by her side will she be able to go from half-ling to full fledge demon or will she die trying. AU- (please read and rate)


No one wants me. Why should I bother hiding or even try. I sat high on a sign perched up to look out for the Angels and demons. They were both tracing her down to kill her, they all wanted her dead, burnt to dust reduced to ashes. She could feel the morning air blowing my long hair. 'I had trained all my life to avoid the demons but I don't know how to hide from the heavenly angels.' She thought sarcastically. She glanced around once more She was in demon territory so the angels wouldn't come after her but that still left the threat of the demons.

'Chains' he thought as the silent silver chain erupted from his hands, to the girl perched in his territory. The girl realized only a second to late as the chains wrapped around her petit wrist and held her in one place so she couldn't fight him. He rose from his hiding spot and eyed the girl who was trust passing. 'Your mine' he thought as he smirked he moved closer to the girl who stood proud and tall "Angel or Demon" I asked as I approached. The girl smiled and snickered "does it matter, the angels are out to kill me and only a demon who is completely stupid would try and claim or help me" As she spoke the words I could feel the bravery, courage and power running out of her.

His red eyes gave away to his demon nature, he was stupid to try and capture me, I was more trouble them I'm worth. "Show me you wings" he demanded his voice dark and aggressive. He was trying to scare me I stood up straighter and moved closer to the demon "Do you really want to see my wings? Are you truly that stupid?" I hissed at him. I tried to sense fear in him but all I could feel was his determination, stubbornness and impatience, they ran wild around him. He was different from other demons quite unique. "I said to show them didn't it?" he growled narrowing his eyes I stepped back giving up if he wanted to see the monster I was who was I to stop him.

She shrugged as she backed away a small amount. Unfolding the wings she had hidden. Her wings weren't like any other I have ever seen one was a pure white, elegant, and fluffy. It was an angel's wing. What shocked me though was the other one; it was a darkened black, burned around the edges. Some feathers were ruffled other smooth and silky looking, that was without a doubt a demons wing. "No way, you're spirits kid!" I said she shuttered at the mere mention of her father's name. Everyone knew of her father's biggest sin. Everyone knew about her. What bothered me was the amount of power that was radiating off her in huge waves.

His red eyes widened as he realized how stupid he was. At least I hoped, his smile was that of a child who just one a prize. His power threw me off that amount wasn't the highest I felt but it was high he had to be of a royal family. I noticed how his smile turned to a smirk in mere seconds. This wasn't going to be good. "What" I almost yelled "you are so powerful; they fear you, to impure to be an angel, yet to powerful to be given to the demons." His smirk sent chills down my spine. He sensed the fear and chuckled a bit never losing his smirk. I wanted to slap it off so bad.

Fear littered her face 'sleep' I thought as the chains around her small wrist let out an unnoticeable sleeping gas. She fell to the ground with a thud. I picked her up and carried her to my world, my home. She was light like a feather almost I also noticed the lack of a tail, but brushed it off for it might have been just because of her angel traits. Lord Death was going to be hard to convince, but there is something about her that I'm drawn to, something I want. If I can't have that particular thing I'll settle for her.

The Court Hearing

"She should be killed!" death said pointing to the sleeping girl "Sir, the angels fear her; she would make a perfect weapon." The boy argued. "Lord Death, He does have a point, we can all feel the power. And I'm sure you can feel it too." Dr. Stein interrupted. I let out a quiet sigh 'with stein on my side I have a better chance of him letting me keep her.' I thought

It was so dark, so calming; warm and soft. Nothing, but the darkness surrounded me. Is this what it feels like to be dead; sweet nothingness. I can feel the peace and quiet. My mind was so relaxed, maybe I was dead. But the peace didn't last long my mind wondered to those blood red eye. He knew my dad, he knew who I was, what I was, yet he still bothered with me. What mess did I get into and why did he wants me or did he just kill me? It's hard to tell in the state I'm in. but I like this state I don't want it to end I'm finally alone.

"I'll take full responsibility for the girl, let me keep her." I said fully prepared for any consequences that can come from having her. "Sir, I know this girl she isn't a threat!" Tsubaki's angel called from the crowd. "Father both my Angels also know the girl in question and they feel for the girl, I would offer to help keep an eye on the half-ling" Kid said "we will help as well." Tsubaki joined in "Maka had a tough time with the angels. Honestly, I'm quite surprised she managed to escaped there claws at all." One of kid's angels chimed in. She looked older than the one drawing a giraffe on something.

The pain slowly returned. I wanted to return to the peaceful darkness that I was once in. Noises started to fill my head voices of people whom I didn't remember. "She's not a threat!" that voice she knew it all too well, that was Black*star. But wasn't he captured a while ago? I have to be in the demon realms. Maybe they will kill me I wonder if that's what they are debating now, I hope they return me to the darkness it didn't hurt me. It was soothing and friendly.

"We will do a memory view." Lord death finally decided "wont that hurt her?" I asked "yes, a bit" Death admitted I watched as the screen was moved down and they hooked wires to the girl, to watch her memories. The girl looked uncomfortable I felt bad for her. Kid's angel called her Maka I wonder if that's her name.

The darkness changed lighting up in a soft blue memoires started to flow stopping to one. I felt a small burning feeling enter me. But when I looked up to the memories I was stirring at my own green eyes.

Flash Back/ Memories

"Eww. Don't touch it. It might give you impurity or something" a girl with brown hair cried as her brother looked down at the green eyed girl "look at her pigtails" the boy said as he pulled one causing the girl to scream "humph what trash" a teacher said walking right by the small girl in pain. "You should bow to us and show your respect, wench." The boy said pulling her hair more Maka cried in pain "Hey! Leave her alone!" a small blonde called to the two other children "L-Liz? Why are you helping the unwanted" The boy said the memory faded with blue eyes filling the space

"She did it was her fault he got away!" an angel in a lab coat cried blood covered her "oh my god look at her tail! Its huge, it had to be her no pure angel has that power she broke every one and help him escape!" someone else cried the now 8 year old girl was corned fear filled her eyes "please don't touch it, it hurts" she cried "cut it off now!" an angel with the same green eyes called, it was her mother "mommy please don't hurt me please" big arms grabbed the girl "no!" she shouted but the man pinned her to the table pulling her tail to its full length tears ran down the girls face as she cried in pain. The angels cut her tail off slowly causing her more pain while telling her it was because she was so impure; her mother cut it off her, herself. Once her tall was off of her they burned it. The girl grew silent "I just want to die" she whispered as her eyes closed green eyes that matched her own where the last things she saw.

"You lied! Maka you got to run as far as you can. They are going to kill you. Run!" "It hurts mommy, am I dying? I can't balance myself. The blood it is hot too." "I know sweetheart, but you got to run. Hm I wonder if we are the true demon. But you need to leave now, or we will both be killed, you are growing too powerful." Tears ran down the face of her mother "open up Kami!" angel officials banged on the door. Maka kissed her mother's cheeks then ran as fast as her 14 year old feet would carry her. She looked back once to see her mother's head falling off her body, blood everywhere. The black eyes of the officials filled her vision before she jumped out the window.

Red eyes filled with want and need. Filled the screen next they were almost mocking those who looked into then "you will be mine" was whispered as the eyes grew brighter then faded to the black. These where her memories the once that she replayed the most.

Present

The room was quiet for the first time during the entire hearing. 'They cut her tail off' a shiver ran down my spine. That pain was real not many could even live after that. Our tails are not only to show how powerful we are but they are the most sensitive parts of our body if you have that in you grip you win. My mind traveled back to when I picked her up I had noticed there was no tail there. I also remembered her wing it was burned they tortured this girl. I felt sympathy run into everyone "angels can be so cruel to their own…" Tsubaki said it was barely a whisper but everyone hear it some even nodded in agree meant. But I, I was speechless

I felt the tears run down my face watching these memories again. I hated the pain they put me through; I hated the pain I would endure soon enough. I hated then all, my mom was right Angels where the true demons. Their ways were harsh and unforgiving, no god helped us, and no god helped me. I wonder if they even told us the truth about demons maybe they weren't as bad as the angels stated they were. I wonder if there even evil.

Lord death allowed me to keep the half-ling. Stein even hypothesized since she's so powerful she many even are able to change fully into a demon, if she hates the angels enough. Being with them may have been what kept her pure. She may be one of the most powerful demons known "s-sir?" her voice filled my ears "y-yeah?" I said shocked that she called me 'sir' "I don't know your name." she said shyly "oh, right I'm soul, Soul 'eater' Evans"


End file.
